Back Home
by LizzieLuvsMusic13
Summary: Percy Jackson, back from the Giant War, is nervous about coming home, but once he musters the courage to knock on the door he couldn't be happier. Percy coming home story! Annabeth is scared to share her journey with a family that didn't even recognize her, but when she does she realizes that they truly love her. Enjoy! :)
1. Back Home-Percy

**Hey! This is my new story, Back Home. AN at bottom :)**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan**

* * *

I took a deep breathe. I admit, I was kind of scared, I new my mom more than anybody, but what if when she sees me, she scolds me, but what if she is happy to see me. But, the reaction that I'm most scared of more than anything is: what is she has moved on.

_I can't worry_, I told myself, I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. Nobody came, so I was about to leave, but then the door swung open, and standing there was Paul.

"Percy?" He asked.

I halfheartedly waved.

"Oh my gods," he said in shock. "Come in, Sally!"

My mom strolled out of her office yawning, she must have stayed up late last night working on her new novel.

When she saw me she's printed forward and engulfed me in a hug. "Percy," she whispered.

"Hey mom." I hugged her back. I couldn't stop the tears that filled my eyes.

"What happened? Where is Annabeth? Is she safe?" She shot question after question at me. It's funny, two seconds ago she was worried about me, now all she cares about is that my girlfriend is all right.

"She's fine mom, she's gonna stay with her dad for a while, and for that other question, well you better get comfy."

We sat down on the couch and I told my parents everything. Starting from when I woke up at the wolf house, when I fought the gorgons, how Frank and Hazel helped me make it in Camp Jupiter. I also mentioned my quest to rescue Thanatos in Alaska.I told them about how I became praetor and when Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Coach Hedge came in the Argo II. I stopped to look at my parents. My mom was curled up on the couch, watching me. My stepdad was looking at the ground, but I knew they were both listening. I continued to where Annabeth and I separated so she could go on her epic solo death quest. And I finally got to the part where we fell into Tartarous. I stopped to figure out how to word this.

"Um, you guys know where monsters go when the killed right?" I said.

"Tartarous, why?" Paul asked.

"Well Annabeth and I fell in."

"Oh my poor baby!" She tackled me into a hug.

"Yeah," I didn't know what to say, so I just tried to water down everything that happened there. And finally I finished telling the end of the war. It felt good to finally get everything out.

"Wow," Paul said.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Son you have exceeded all expectations, I'm proud that you are my son, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Thanks," I murmured. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

My mom spoke up. "Percy, I'm so sorry, I know you didn't want any of this, but as Paul said I'm proud."

She has no idea how much I didn't want any of it, but when your the subject of two great prophecies,what can you do.

My mom made her special blue pancakes and blue cookies for dinner that night, then I retreated to my room. I had trouble getting to sleep that night. I kept thinking about the quest.

Then, I remembered that I have to go to school tomorrow. Oh great, note the sarcasm

* * *

**AN: Well, thanks for reading my second story, Back Home**

**Sorry, it's kind of short. :(**

**Im not sure if I want it is going to be a one shot or not, because I have school starting tomorrow and I don't know how to add chapters on my iPad, so if you know how to add chapters from an iPad please put that in a review. I would love to make it a two shot!**

**Please review if you liked it or didn't. I want to know what you like, and um if you didn't like it or parts of feel free to put that in a review. **

**Thanks :)**

**~Lizzy**


	2. School-Percy

**Hey! This is chapter 2 of Back Home! Enjoy! :)**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support I got from the last chapter!**

**99 views in half a day!? Amazing!**

**Review responses:**

**Quarter-blood99: Thank You! It means so much to me that you like it!**

**You know me R: I love the name cause I actually do know you! Thx for noting that I made errors, because most of the time I don't catch those and that definitely helps. Thx for reveiwing!**

**Thanks to TiredTomato and tequiamo852 for following!**

**Thanks to tequiamo852 and Author's Restraint for favoriting!**

**Thanks for 115 views!? Amazing guys really!**

**lastly thanks to SilverSolstice for helping me!**

**You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Silence. I walked through the doors of Goode High School and all I heard was silence. Then I heard lots of whispering and some people started pointing at me.

"Hey guys," I said to no one in particular, then headed into the office.

The lady at the front desk, Mrs. Lauren I believe, looked up from her book and at me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Percy Jackson," she said.

I replied, "yeah, can I get my schedule?"

She printed it and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

I walked out of the office and to my locker, put in my combo, then threw my backpack in, and and grabbed my stuff for science. On my way there I saw my friends from last year. Jacob, Ryan, Trevor, Allison, and Julia.

Jacob, spotted me and yelled, "Percy?!"

I just waved.

"Yeah. What happened?" He asked.

"Let's just say, my great grandmother was awakening from a coma, and my aunt kidnapped me."

"What?!" Asked Allison.

"It's complicated," I said.

I walked with them to my class, and sat down in the front once I saw what our first unit was: Oceanography.

My friends looked at me weird, because I usually sit in the back and now I was in the front.

Class started a few minutes later when the teacher walked in. He was a short middle aged man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a button up blue top. He also had a tie that had multiple fish on it. I guessed that it was suppose to match our unit.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Blank. I will be your science teacher every other morning for the rest of the year."

* * *

During class we just took a pretest, so the teacher could see what we already knew. It was pretty easy considering I'm a son of Poseidon and the subject was the ocean. After science I had english and history, which I didn't really pay attention in.

Then came lunch, I went through the line and got a hamburger. When I sat down next to my friends, they grilled me with questions, and I tried to answer them, but I gave them the simple version. My answers were like: I went to Greece for a family reunion and had a fight my great uncle. My uncle went to prison in Alaska, me and my cousins got him out. Stuff like that. My favorite excuse was: I have an evil great grandmother. I like it because of the look on peoples faces when I tell them.

Its really funny, there reaction I mean. I got a lot of confused faces, and by the end they probably thought I was psycho, but who cares? Not me.

I also had PE that day. It was fun, we were in our basketball unit. After class and before I went to change, coach came up to me.

"Hey Percy! You can play," he said. I pointed at me. "Want to try out for the team? We could use some people like you."

I told him I'd think about it, then I headed back into the locker room to change.

* * *

The bell dismissed class, and I headed to Paul's class room as fast as I could without running, so I could avoid the bombardment of questions that was gonna come around again. When I got there he was packing up.

"Hey Percy," He said without looking up from his computer.

"Hi," I replied. "Umm, when can we go?"

School may not have been as hard as I thought it was going to be, but I still really wanted to go home and relax, with a glass of milk and blue cookies. I also wanted to IM Annabeth as well; to see how she is doing.

And when I got home, I did just that.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! **

**I didn't feel very successful, I wanted everybody to see that Percy was different than he was before the giant war, but it's kind of hard to do when it's Percy's POV, well what can you do *shrugs***

**Please Review I love feedback! Feel free to rant in a review if you hate it as well. I just really need to know what people think.**

**Thanks for your support, I'll try to update ASAP, but with school starting that will be hard.**

**~Lizzy **


	3. Back Home-Annabeth

**HI! **

**AN at bottem**

**All rights go to rick riordan.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Guest: Your review meant so much to me! I tried to make this chapter longer, and it is by about a hundred words so yeah... I feel like I captured what I wanted Annabeth to be like when she got home in this chapter, even though she ws a little OOC. But, thank you! You gave me the exact constructive criticism I wanted and needed.**

**Thanks to 17wilsonh for favoriting and following!**

**And... Thank You for 267 views in less than a day! Amazing!**

**thank You all!**

* * *

I looked for my dad. He was suppose to pick me up from San Fransisco Airport, but I didn't see him anywhere.

_Probably forgot_, I thought.

Sighing, I pulled out my book and started reading. I read a good few pages without being annoyed by my dyslexia, before my two step-brothers ran up to me.

"Annabeth!" Bobby and Matthew yelled in unison. They tackle hugged me.

"Where were you? Daddy said you went to Greece without me?!" Matthew demanded. He loved to travel. But I put on a brave smile right before a horrifying image of down there haunted my brain, making my face pale.

"Can we um... Just go home?" I asked.

"Sure sweets," my dad said and gave me a big, awkward, and meaningful hug. I got a good look at him and he didn't change, neither did my brothers, other than the fact that they are taller.

"Hey Annabeth," Susan, my stepmom said. I gave her a short hug too. I was taller than her so it was kind of weird.

"Hi guys," I said back.

My dad grabbed my suitcase and I shouldered my backpack.

We walked out of the airport and to my parents car, with my brothers asking me questions the whole way. I sat in the back seat looking out the window. Bobby and Matthew were, arguing over which Pokemon was better, right next to me.

We drove through the middle of nowhere when my dad asked the dreaded question. "Annabeth, what happened?"

"It's, I said. "Complicated. Can I tell you at home?"

Absolutely sweetie," Susan said.

I turned my attention back to the window and saw that we had entered my neighborhood. I could here my parents start to argue in the front seats.

"I just want to know if my daughter is all right!" My dad yelled at last.

"Dad, dad I'm fine." I said back even though he wasn't talking to me.

He kept driving until we reached my house.

I grabbed my backpack and headed inside after my brothers. I looked around, the place hadn't changed much. I went upstairs and set my backpack down. I scratched my head and pulled my ponytail out of my hair. My dad came in not a moment later with my suit case.

"Want to talk?" He asked.

"I'm fine, dad." I could tell he really wanted to know what happened in Greece. "It's just hard, the gods using Percy and I for their won personal punching bags."

"I understand," he said.

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like crawling through Tarterous! You say you know war from studying it? I've been in two wars dad! Two!" I turned away from him and looked out the window, if there was one thing I hate, it's when people try to understand my pain.

My father touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked back but he had already disappeared.

* * *

I stayed in my room until my Susan called me to dinner. I sat at the end of the table. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Hi," I said uncertainly.

All eyes were on me. I knew they wanted my story, so started the night when Percy disappeared. How he kissed me goodnight— I timidly looked at me dad, who looked tense—at the Athena cabin, then just left. I continued to where Leo, Piper,and Jason came. How they got their quest. I explained about staying up late at night, building the Argo II with Leo. And how we left for new Rome with a war crazy Satyr. I told them about finding Percy in New Rome, then our trek back east, through Salt Lake City and Kansas, Roman attacks and the Mark of Athena. I purposely left out the part when Percy and I fell asleep in the stables.

I continued to where we crossed the Atlantic Ocean and met Hercules AKA the biggest jerk of all time, and technically my uncle, which was to weird. I explained my short journey through Rome with Percy Jackson, Gregory Peck, and Audrey Hepburn. I then explained my time searching for the greatest monument, in my opinion, the Athena Parthenos. And how my friends came, only for me to leave. My voice cracked I looked at my parents, my brothers were looking at their untouched food. Susan was looking at her lap. My father was holding his head in his hands.

I explained my journey through Tarterous. Then, the war.

* * *

After dinner, I ran upstairs and cried into my pillow. My dad came up and hugged me. So did my brothers and my stepmother. They left but my dad stayed.

"I love you." Was all he said, before kissing my forehead and disappearing downstairs once again. I ruffled my hair and looked at the clock. 11:27.

I brought out my book, but I couldn't focus, I needed something, someone. Percy. I needed my Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! **

**I kinda got writers block, but then I had an amazing idea, so every two chapters I will change POV's probably just between Annabeth and Percy because that is the only thing I think will really fit with this story, but I can make another story about each of the seven coming home (Plus Reyna, etc)**

**And, I know I just posted a chapter last night, but I wrote this, this morning and I'm really busy this weak, so I wanted to put it up!**

**Yeah... Reveiw! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Thank You!**

**~Lizzy**

**PS I put up a Poll, so check that out!**


	4. First Day Back

**Hey! Sorry this is a short one.**

**All rights go to Uncle Rick**

**BTW this is Annabeth's pov**

* * *

**Thanks you for five favs!**

**13 follows and 6 reviews for this story!**

**not to mention 803 views!**

**Amazing!**

* * *

I brought out a golden drachma. I was about to go make a rainbow in the sink, when the air in front of me shimmered. There stood do Percy, wearing a orange camp halfblood tee shirt.

"Hey," I said. "I was just going to IM you."

He smiled. "How is San Fransisco?"

"Good," I said.

"Did you explain our... Trip through hell," Percy asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what they think, but yeah..." It has been a sore subject. "Did you tell your mom and Paul about our trip as well?"

"Yep, mom demanded to know everything about her little baby boy." He emphasized the_ little baby boy part_. "I feel better now though, I don't know ho, but it helps to get it out."

I nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of the night talking until I apparently fell asleep,

* * *

I woke up refreshed and ready for the day, thankfully school doesn't start for another few days, so I was going to go to go hang out around town. My two friends Ali and Gracie were coming over. Apparently they kept in contact with my family when I was gone and now they knew I was home.

I got ready for the day, then went outside and walked to Starbucks were we were suppose to meet.

They were already here, so I walked over to them and sat down at their table in the corner.

"Annabeth!" Ali shrieked.

"Where were you!" Gracie yelled.

"Hey guys! I missed you guys so much," I replied. "I was... I had some serious family problems on my moms side. So me and a few family members and friends took a trip to Rome and Greece."

"You had to travel across the world, just to fix a stupid, silly family problem!?"

With all Gracie's and Ali's yelling we now had the attention of the whole cafe.

"Let's talk, somewhere else," I said and got up.

Ali and Gracie did to, then we left, we walked around the busy San Francisco streets and I tried to explain as best I could so I didn't sound crazy.

"How can a family problem be so huge?" Asked Ali.

"When you have my family, you get used to it," I said.

The rest of the morning, I spent explaining best I could, and it was hard. Trying to explain to mortals the life of a demigod, without telling them who you are. Thankfully, they he to leave, so I walked back home and collapsed on the couch.

Coming home from war is tough, especially for people like me. At least I know I handled it better than Percy, he probably said, "My great grandma is evil!" Or something like that so now people think he is mental. I sighed, and hauled myself up._ This is gonna be a hard next few days_, I thought.

* * *

**AN: It's soooooo short, I'm sorry, but I have writers block. :( If you have any ideas that I could use, PLZ reveiw!**

**If I get enough feedback I might update Monday, but if not I won't update until I get new ideas or will be able to write, which would be next Saturday, seeing as I am super busy.**

**~Lizzy**


	5. Pretests - Percy

**this is chapter 5, finally!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

**Thank you you to my amazing reviewers!**

**Thank you LiveThenDie, Cherry, and allen r for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing yourdemigodishness who helped me so much with my writers block! there part of the story will come in a little bit!**

* * *

"Where did you go yesterday?!" Allison shrieked.

"Yeah, you said you woul be at your locker, Perce," Ryan continued.

"I had to go early?" It came out as a question when I said it.

"Whatever, what class do you have this morning?" Trevor asked.

I looked at my schedule.

_1 Science / Blank_

_2 History Geography / Wheeler_

_3 Greek / Sunshine._

_4 Science Olympiad-Water / Waters_

_5 Art / Grace_

_6 English / Blofis_

_7 PE / Coach_

_8 Math / Mac_

"History," I told him. "With Mrs Wheeler."

Julia said, "me too!"

"Same!" Jacob said.

We said our goodbyes and headed to Mrs. Wheeler's history class room.

I opened the big wooden door leading to the class room.

A few other students were in there, socializing.

I looked at the smart board. I couldn't clearly make out what it said, through my dyslexia.

I must have stood there for forever looking like an idiot, because the teacher came over and asked if I needed help.

"I kind of have dyslexia, so it's hard to read," I told my history teacher.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said. "The board says find a seat anywhere, and meet new people! Today's activity: Greek Mythology pretest."

I said my thanks and found a seat next to my friends who were laughing at me.

"Not funny! Dyslexia sucks man!" I told them.

We talked until Mrs. Wheeler put her hand up in the air and introduced herself.

"Hello class! I am Mrs. Wheeler and this is my tenth year teaching... " she went on and on.

Then she handed out our pretest.

I looked it over. Greek mythology, this is going to be easy.

_1 Who are the big three sons of Kronos._

Easy. I wrote Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon.

_2 Who is Zeus' wife?_

Hera.

_3 Who is he goddess of Wisdom?_

I wrote down Athena.

_4 Who is the god of the seas?_

With a smile on my face I wrote Poseidon. The coolest god ever, also my father.

The test went on and on.

There was a gods and goddess section, a monster section, and a primordial section.

The gods and goddess section was easy. The monsters section was harder, I had to relive a lot of my quests. I had just started on the Primordial section.

_1 Who is the goddess of the Earth?_

I took a shaky breathe and wrote down Gaea.

_2 Who is the god of the pit?_

I cracked my pencil. All eyes turned on me.

Julia asked, "are you okay Perce?" But I didn't hear her.

I fell off my chair and curled into a ball. Images of Aura and Nyx creeped into my mind. I started bawling. Yep the two time hero of Olympus was rolled into a ball, on the floor of a class room crying his eyes out, but I couldn't help it. Flashbacks came and everything turned dark.

* * *

**AN: hey! I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to put it up.**

**SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT!**

**I had a boatload of homework and softball every night, so it got really hard to find time to write this story, plus I had writers block, so yeah... I'm sorry!**

**i will try and update as fast as I can, but I'm really busy.**

**hope you liked it! Is Percy OOC? It seems like that to me.**

**Please Review!**

**-Lizzy**


	6. Concussions - Percy

**It's chapter 6!**

**I am not a fan of this chapter, but let's see what you think.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to RICK RIORDAN **

* * *

I awoke in a hospital.

Everything was white and it smelled of hand sanitizer.

I looked over my shoulder and winced. My head hurt. But, through my blurry vision I saw Annabeth sitting on a blue chair reading what I assumed was a book about architecture. My mom was sleeping in chair and Paul was too.

"Annabeth," I said. Though my voice sounded like a dyeing frogs.

Her eyes snapped over and met mine. She shut her book and stood.

"Percy!" She ran over to me. "Oh my gods, are you okay?" She asked me, while examining my face. I couldn't help but see how beautiful she was.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When you had the flashback, you fell and hit your head. Really hard."

"I don't even remember the flashback," I wondered aloud.

"Probably not. You got a concussion." W_ell that's new_, I thought.

"How did you get here?" Mrs. O'leary shadow traveled me. I'm missing school, but I would rather be with you." She smiled lovingly down at me. I attempted to smile back. It probably looked more like a scowl, because Annabeth asked what's wrong.

I told her it was nothing and we talked for another few minutes until my mom woke up.

It was the same thing.

She asked me if I was okay and all that stuff. Finally a nurse came in and brought me sunglasses to wear so I wouldn't get headaches. I gladly put them on. She told me that I would be able to leave, so my mom, Paul, Annabeth and I headed back to our cars, and headed back home.

* * *

**So that was this poopy, taco chapter.**

**I am not a fan of it really, but review and tell me what you think! This might be the second to last chapter guys :( I'm just not feeling it anymore, I guess.**

**I hope you liked it! And I'm sorry I didn't get to use your idea demigodishness.**

**if you like demigod letter fanfictions, check mine out, it's called Letter and Demigods.**

**-Lizzy**

**Updated 9/19/2014**


End file.
